Second Chances (Flowerfell fan fiction)
by ArreiszGlitch
Summary: We all know that frisk dies at the end of Flowerfell, right? What would happen if they came back? As Frisk is brought back to life, not as a child of determination but as a child of magic, they face a new world, different from the one before they fell. The coming of monsters (as the humans put it) had changed the world. Hopefully for the best.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances chap.1

Darkness. That's all there was. They couldn't even tell which way was up or down. At lest they could hear something. The noise started awhile ago. It would fade in and out. The noise started to fade again. They kept heading in the direction from where it had come. How they where moving was a question they didn't have an answer to. The feeling in their body had gone numb awhile ago. Soon something felt different. It felt as if something cold and soft had brushed their hand. The feeling filled them with DETERMINATION. They soon had another feeling like the first but on their other hand. They soon felt it on their head.

They felt their head break the surface. They where stuck in something they could tell that much, but what was it? They stopped a moment to shake themselves off. They felt the stuff fly off them. They reached up to brush more of the stuff off the area around their eyes. A strange feeling ran trough them as one hand touched something cold and soft while the other hand touched nothingness. They reached their hand back some more to only to feel more of the stuff that they were buried in. Instinctively, they pulled back. They leaned forward and shook their head. Another strange sensation ran though them. They felt the stuff run through their head and out the place where their left eye was suppose to be.

Their vision cleared. The first thing they saw was the flowers. Big, golden flowers. That startled them to say the least. After they recovered from that shock they realized that the stuff they where buried in was dirt. And they where still buried chest-deep. They started to extricate themselves again. This time it was easier now that they could see. Once they had gotten fully out of the dirt they sat down, examining their surroundings.

They where in a cave, on a patch of golden flowers, with a rock that had something carved into it. No, not a rock, a tombstone. And the thing that was carved into it was a name. A name and a red heart. They read the name out loud,"Frisk". The name echoed in the small cave. They felt as if the name should hold some significance but they couldn't remember why... the memory hit them so suddenly they stumbled forward.

'That name...' They tried not to think about it,but they couldn't stop. 'That name..its' ... MINE!'

Frisk leaned on the tombstone, trebling. They started to think,' So I'm dead... Nope.. I am NOT thinking about that!'

They laid down on the golden flowers, looking through the hole in the roof that let the sunlight through. Frisk held their hand up letting the fading sunlight trickle through through their...skeletal...fingers?

They bolted upright, staring at the bones that had replaced their hand. They began to pat the rest of their body only to find out that the rest of them was as skeletal as their hand. When they got the courage to touch their face it was the same as before, other than being a skull, an empty eye socket on one side and a soft thing that covered the other eye.

Frisk brought their fingers to the base of the thing. They tried to pull the thing out of the way of the socket. Frisk flinched as a stinging pain shot through their head giving them a splitting headache. When the headache died down, Frisk put their hands back at the bottom of the thing again but instead of trying to pull it out, they felt around the base only to find that their skull had closed around the base of it.

'I'm half blind... At least I'm not completely blind!' Frisk giggled, they knew how that felt! They suddenly stopped giggling as a growling sounded in the cave. Frisk looked around only to see no one else was in the cave but them. The growl came again. This time it came, somehow, from their stomach. They didn't know haw long the had been dead but they did know that it was definitely enough time to starve. They needed to find food. But they also knew it was dangerous to wander around at night. They needed a place to sleep. They looked around and saw two pillars on either side of a tunnel that lead deeper in to the cave. They stumbled forward and climbed behind the pillar on the right.

Peering into the daunting darkness as it filled the cave filled them with DETERMINATION.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans was uneasy as he came to the foot of the mountain. Nothing new there. Growing up in a world that was kill or be killed had given him a strong sense of caution, but this was different. It seemed as if he was anxious, or even scared. They had always came hand in hand in the past so he usually couldn't tell the difference. He knew Flowey could feel it too. Why else would he be coming with Sans? Flowey hadn't come on one of Sans' weekly visits to Frisks grave for almost a year. Plus the former prince was gripping his jacket with his vines like there was no tomorrow.

"I don't like this," he muttered under his breath." Then why did you come?" Sans asked. "Because I know if something is really there you are going to do something stupid like get get yourself killed," the golden flower stated matter-of-factly.

Sans rolled the lights in his eye sockets and continued up the mountain.

"My question is why do YOU want to go there?" Flowey questioned." I know that you can feel it too, your eye keeps going from white to a light pink."

Sans shrugged." It a tradition. I go to Frisks' grave once a week," this time it was Flowey who rolled their eyes. Flowey knew that Sans was hoping for one more RESET. Even if the skeletal comedian didn't want to admit it, he had grown very attached to Frisk. Flowey couldn't blame him for that. Frisk had been able to get Flowey, a soulless flower, somewhat attached to them.

"Do you mind me asking, why are we walking up the mountain?" Sans glanced at the flower," Because I wanted to take the scenic route, plus you still aren't use to teleporting," Flowey nodded understanding. He definitely didn't want to be throwing up anytime soon.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Each wondering what could be making them so nervous.

When Sans came to the hole in the cave floor that lead to the cavern in which Frisk was buried, he stopped. The drop was only about twenty feet down, only deep enough to knock off a couple HP for any other monster, but Sans had only one HP so he had to be careful." I'm going to have to teleport down," Flowey groaned as Sans snapped his fingers, teleporting them down the hole. Luckily it was a short enough hop that Flowey only got mildly dizzy.

"I'll be getting off here," Flowey said as he loosened his vines from around Sans arm and dropped to the ground. He planted his roots back into the ground, sighing in relief as he soaked up some of the nutrients from the soil.

The cavern seemed different from the last time he had been there. He couldn't think of anything that was wrong right off the bat but something still felt off. Sans strode into the middle of the patch of golden flowers that had started to grow after Frisk had been buried disturbed dirt grabbed Sans attention. The dirt was scattered across the didn't look like someone had dug the dirt up. It looked more like something had just risen to the surface. None of the flowers where displaced, witch was odd considering that whatever/whomever had to move this much dirt had to have at least uprooted a flower here or there. Sans tuned to Flowey, only to find that the demonic flower was nowhere in sight.

While Sans had been looking at the dirt Flowey had heard a soft cry. It had come from behind one of the pillars that seemed to guard the entry to the rest of the Underground. Curious, Flowey tunneled behind the one on the left to find it empty except for a few forgotten spiderwebs. Knowing that something/someone was behind the pillar on the right, they tunneled more cautiously towards it. Moving only a few feet at a time. Flowey was just about to tunnel right behind the pillar something moved in the shadows. Another faint cry came from the shadows that engulfed that corner of the room as a soft ping of the loss of HP rang softy. Flowey tunneled right up to the creature in the dark.

Now that he was closer Flowey could see that it was a monster. The monster was holding themselves in the fetal position, rocking themselves back and forth. Not knowing what else to do, Flowey tapped them one the shoulder.

The monsters head snapped up, revealing that they where a skeleton. The skeleton looked over their shoulder at the direction from where the tap came from. When their eye sockets, no eye socket, landed on Flowey they jumped back, hitting their back on the wall behind them. Flowey could see what looked like a huge buttercup seeming to be growing out of their left eye socket. Their clothes were caked in dirt, making it almost impossible to tell what there original color was. Their smile, like Sans, looked almost plastered on, especially when their eye portrayed pure pain.

"Are you okay?" Flowey asked as the skeletons fearful gaze skipped across him." Hungry..." They said as they gripped themselves tighter. They buried their skull in their knees and let out another cry as some more HP was taken.

Flowey didn't know why but he wanted to help the malnourished skeleton. "Wait a second," Flowey said before he tunneled over to Sans who was standing in the bed of flowers. Sans jumped back as Flowey popped out of the ground at his feet. "Sans come with me. I found something," Flowey called as he lead Sans to the pillar that the skeleton was hiding.

When Sans saw the quivering monster behind the pillar he stopped dead in his tracks. "I thought we were the only ones left," he muttered under his breath. His feet started moving again, this time much faster as he almost raced Flowey to the pillar. He crouched next to the shivering skeleton. "What is the matter with them?" Sans asked Flowey. "They said they were hungry, that's all I could get out of them," Flowey sounded panicked. He had never heard of a monster starving before, monsters could up to almost a year with out food and water if they don't use magic because a monsters body, kind of like humans, would slowly convert the magic to food.

Sans opened his jacket and grabbed one of the food items he had stashed there, he pulled out a hotdog. He turned toward the monster huddled behind the pillar. "Hey," he said as he nudged their shoulder with his other hand. The skeleton glanced at him and froze, temporary forgetting about their hunger, their expression turning from pain to fear and back to pain. Sans was confused but he wasn't going wonder about that now. "You hungry?" He held out the hotdog. The skeleton tentatively reached out and, and after hovering over it for a second, snatched it out of Sans hand.

They took a small bite, savoring the taste, before hunger over came them and they scarfed it down. They sighed in relief as it recovered the HP they had lost. Wiping their mouth with a soil covered sleeve, they ask,"Who are you?" Sans chuckled,"I was just about to ask you the same thing," the skeleton looked at him,"I asked first," they stated stubbornly. Sans sighed,"This is Flowey and I'm Sans," he looked at them expectantly. They hesitated as if they were contemplating something,"Sweetheart," they said leaving the other two monsters in shocked silence.

A/N: I am taking suggestions for the story! So if you have something you want to happen in the story get the message to me somehow. After I upload a chapter I am NOT coming back and editing the story! Thank you for reading my story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

The silence that over took the two monsters that had saved Frisks life was deafening. Frisk had felt like they couldn't tell their real name to Sans and Flowey, not yet anyway, not when they were still trying to piece together who they were in the past. That's when another name was whispered into their ear. Now Frisk was having second thoughts. "Is everything alright?" Frisk asked as they started to panic. Sans seemed to snap out of the trancelike state. He shook his head, "Yeah, everything is fine," he sighed as if he was trying to grasp a fading memory, "It is just that we had a friend that's nickname was sweetheart," Frisk couldn't help but feel like they had still done something wrong.

"No really you didn't do anything wrong," Sans said seeing Frisks obvious disbelief. "Now," he said trying to distract the dirt covered skeleton "Where did you come from? I mean no one ever comes to this side of the Ruins anymore." Frisk didn't know what to say, they could tell Sans and Flowey that they came from the grave in the middle off the flowers, but first of all,that sounded very crazy and they probably wouldn't believe it, or they could lie. Frisk was not very good at lying but they decided to lie anyway,"I was exploring when I tripped and fell down that hole," they said as they pointed to the hole in the roof of the cavern.

Sans looked up at the roof,"So how long have you been down here?" They shrugged," Two days maybe, I slept a lot of the time," Frisk could tell that Sans didn't believe their story but was going to let it slide when he shrugged. It was a regular looking shrug but Frisk felt like they had seen that shrug before, and that was the reason they knew what the regular looking shrug ment. Frisk now found it weird that they were thinking about a shrug. They shrugged it off.

"You need help out?" The small buttercup named Flowey questioned,"Is that why you stayed down here?" Frisk nodded,"I'm not familiar with this place and I didn't want to get lost," Sans and Flowey looked at each other, seemed to decide on something, and looked back at Frisk." We could take you home if you want," Flowey said. Frisk looked down, rubbing their arm, they sheepishly replied," The only problem is I don't have a home," Flowey, still wanting to help the trapped skeleton, blurted out," You could live with us!" Sans, looking shocked, opened his mouth to protest but closed it after he couldn't think of a valid argument. Shrugging he said," It's okay with me, we just have to make sure Papps doesn't kick 'em out."

"Who's Papps?" Frisk questioned. They had heard that name before but with a lot of bitterness behind it. Like the person that had said it had a vendetta to settle with the name. Because of this Frisk was afraid of the name and who was hidden behind it.

"He's my brother," Sans said. They sat in silence for a few moments. Sans broke the silence by clearing his throat and standing to his full hight. "If we want to get back before dark we better get going. Come on Sweetheart,"

Frisk stood up on wobbly legs and stepped out from behind the pillar. The first thing that popped into their mind as they got their first good look at Sans was 'Sans sure has gotten taller.' Frisk froze for a second process the sentence that had ran across their mind. It was true that Sans was tall, probably over 6 feet and he looked a lot shorter when he was crouched by their side, but the thought sounded as if they had known Sans before. They shook their head, clearing their mind of the thought. They could have known Sans in their past life, before they died, but when and what was their relationship with him was a mystery. They had to just let the memories return on their own.

Sans held out his hand for Fisk to take as he got ready to teleport," I'm warning you since you've probably never teleported before, you will probably feel dizzy and might want to throw up," Frisk nodded as they gripped his hand firmly in theirs. The world turned black and then came into focus so fast it gave them vertigo. They let go of Sanses hand and waved their arms to try and keep their balance. Finally the world cleared. Frisk could see straight and didn't feel like throwing up their nonexistent organs.

They glanced at Sans, who was looking at them with an amused twinkle in this lighted sockets," I'm ready," Sanses pointed teeth seemed to curve up a tiny bit more," Are you sure?" Annoyed Frisk answered with a defiant," Yes!" and tried to take a step forward. The dizziness returned and they would have fallen flat on their skull if Sans hadn't caught them. "Easy there Sweetheart, we don't want you to pull a muscle," giggling at the joke, Frisk felt Sans rap his arm around them and help them to stand. Flowey groaned, "Don't encourage him," Flowey was once again rapped around Sanses arm as the three monsters excited the small cave, Frisk gripping Sans to help them walk.

The sun had just started to set as they reach the bottom of the mountain. Frisk starred at the colors that had just started to streak the sky. They still had their arm rapped around Sans even though they could walk normally, there was something about how grounded he felt that made Frisk never want to let go. They leaned their skull on his shoulder as they continued to walk. The next thing they knew they were tripping over their own feet as they almost fell asleep. Sans cought them again.

"You tired?" He asked as they once again almost tripped. All Frisk could do was nod. Sans stopped just long enough to pick them up in his arms and then continued walking. Frisk squirmed in his arms, not wanting to burden him with extra weight, but stopped as the bigger skeleton gave them a stern look and said," You should just sleep, I'll carry you the rest of the way. It's really no trouble," Not wanting to pick a fight, Frisk complied and rested their skull against Sanses chest. The world began to dim as they slowly began to nod off to sleep. But before sleep could claim them they murmured a soft," Thank you," and welcomed sleeps awaiting embrace.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter... I would just like to thank my friend virdana for helping me editing the chapter! He is the person who lead me to find this website so without him this story wouldn't be here. Go and show him some love, but don't kill him to gain LOVE. I would like my friend to still be alive... Maybe?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I didn't know when to call Papyrus Papyrus or Boss so I decided to just call him Boss throughout the chapter. To keep it short and because it is from Sanses PoV. Sorry if it bugs any of you!

Sans weaved in out of the shadows as he crossed the small village the towns folk had built for the monsters. Sans had come later than he originally planned. While they were walking Flowey had brought up the possibility of someone seeing them and asking questions. Not wanting to explain what they were doing with a sleeping skeleton, they had decided to wait until after curfew before heading into the village.

Now Sans was glancing left and right to watch for other monsters that were breaking curfew. He was also simultaneously cursing himself out for not claiming the house closest to the mountain. But NOOOooo... Boss just had to have something that was an almost exact replica of their old home. Sans didn't even know the humans had house plans for that. It didn't matter anyway, the King and Queen got first dibs and they chose the house Sans wanted anyway.

Sans grumbled again as he shifted Sweetheart in his arms. They were, like most skeletons, heavier than they looked. Now he didn't have Floweys' help because the former prince had also fallen asleep. And was now snuggled in Sanses hood.

Sans was almost to the stretch of trees that separated Sanses house from the village when something flickered in the corner of his eye socket. Sans quickly ducked deeper into the shadow he was currently in. Luckily it was an alleyway so he could go back farther if he needed.

The movement flickered at the corner of the entrance to the ally. Not wanting to take any chances with getting caught Sans shifted Sweetheart to free one of his hands. Just as he was about to snap his fingers to teleport Sans heard a soft chuckle. The sound put a chill down every bone in his body. He felt his 'power eye', as he liked to call it, light up as he listened for any other sound. It sound came again but this time it wasn't a chuckle, it was a sentence." This world will be fun!" Sans whipped around to try to locate the owner of the soft, bone chilling voice but to no avail.

Not wanting to spend another second in the ally Sans snapped his fingers and found him in his backyard. Sans stood there for a minute or two, waiting for his soul to stop beating so fast. Sans felt Sweetheart shift in his arms. He adjusted his hold and looked down at them. Sans noticed the sweat appearing on their brow, they shifted again. Their brow creased and they whimpered. It was clear to Sans that they were having a nightmare. Instead of waking them up, like you would do normally, Sans slid down the side of the house and began to rock them. He then started to hum.

Sans had found that the best way to take care of nightmares was to help the person who was having the nightmare through it with out waking them up. If the person was awoken during a nightmare Sans found that they usually resumed it when they went back to sleep. Wether it was through music or reading the person a story it usually helped. At least it worked on him and Boss when they were little. (I do not know if this actually works! Try at own risk!)

When it seemed like Sweetheart had calmed down Sans stood up. He walked around front and walked in the front door. Sans wasn't worried about Boss waking up. Boss had always gone to bed at 8:00 pm on the dot and was a very sound sleeper. That was why Sans almost dropped Sweetheart as he walked in the front door and the fist thing he sees is Boss sitting on the couch arms folded and his usual scowl on his face. "You're late," is all Boss said as he continued to stare at Sans. Sans began to back towards the door with an expression most likely of pure terror on his face. Boss saw this and summoned a bone attack and through it at the door. Successfully closing the door and blocking Sanses only exit.

Glancing at Sweetheart in Sanses arms Boss asked, "Who's that?," not wanting to anger Boss Sans shifted Sweetheart in his arms so Boss could see their face. "This is Sweetheart," Boss stood up and walked over to Sans. The still much taller skeleton looked them over as if they were a animal in a contest at the fair and Boss was the judge. Sans studded his brother as Bosses expression softened. Then as if knowing that Sans had seen his change in expressions he quickly cleared his throat, hardened his expression and straighten. "So! What will her contribution be to the household?"

Sans noticed the direct pronoun, "Her?" Sans questioned. Boss looked down at Sans in confusion. "Yes, her. There isn't any other female skeletons around here are there?" Sans shook his head, "No. I meant, they're a girl?" Bosses confusion cleared and he looked at Sans like he was stupid. "Yes, they are a girl. Can't you tell?" Sans shrugged. Sans hadn't been around any female skeletons before, unless you counted his mom, but she died soon after he was born so he had no memory of her. Seeming to read his brothers mind, Boss sighed, "No. No you wouldn't know."

Boss leaned down to pick Sweetheart out of Sanses arms. Sans let her go with out protest, refusal would be futile anyway. Boss walked over to the couch and laid the sleeping skeleton on it. He then unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and laid it over them. Boss turned to Sans and said, "Come on, off to bed. We can talk about this in the morning."

Sans sat at his desk, not yet ready to get into bed and go to sleep. He fingered the only decoration on his desk. A single framed photo. The photo was of him, Flowery, and Frisk. Sans sighed as he remembered how stubborn Frisk had been to have all of their photos taken. When they had, literally, stumbled into the photo booth Frisk had demanded to have a group photo. Sighing again Sans stopped fingering the photo and stood up from his chair. He kicked off his shoes and laid down on the mattress he had pulled off the bed frame. Sans hated sleeping on mattresses that were on their frames. He always woke up stiff. Sans yawned and closed his eye sockets, he then slowly began to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Warning: This goes from fluff to angst real quick (blood and death)

Someone was calling their name. Frisk sighed as the opened their eyes to see fading sunlight. They must have fallen asleep again. Frisk sat up in the field of tall grass.

They looked around to see who was calling them but all they could see was grass.

'That's strange' Frisk thought as they looked around again,'I could have sworn that the grass wasn't this high.' Frisk stood up, the grass again growing taller to block their view. This time though the grass kept growing, changing as it did from a field of grass to a thick grove of trees. The ground then became blanketed with snow that reflected the fading sunlight.

The calling became louder as a hooded figure walked into the clearing. The figure wore only ripped trousers and a faded cloak. His bare chest red from the bitter cold. His calling stopped when he saw Frisk and his mouth formed a teasing smile under the shadow of his hood. He then began to run towards them. As the figure runs past Frisk, they tapped them on the shoulder. "YOU'RE IT!" rang through the forest.

A smile lighted their lips as Frisk ran after them, easily catching up the the figure.

"YOU'RE IT!" She called as they tapped his arm before running away. The game of tag lasted a while, their laughter echoing in the forest around them, until they were both collapsed on the ground panting. Once they had caught their breath the game began again. But this time fear joined in.

Frisk and the figure clutched each other's hand as the ran through the forest. Weaving in and out of trees and jumping over logs. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

The sound of calling followed them. The voices were sharp and demanded attention, something Frisk didn't want to give them.

Soon the figure was pulling Frisk into a cave. He pushed her into a small opening in the cave wall that was guarded by a rock that they could barely fit both of them. He pushed her down and clasped his hand over their mouth.

The voices were soon apon them, filling the cave with shouts and echoes.

The figure began to fiddle one handed with the string of his cloak, his other still clasp firmly across Frisks mouth. He soon gave up and, taking his hand away from her mouth, just pulled it off of him. He then laid the cloak over Frisk. Pushing a finger to his lips Frisk caught her first glimpse of his face. He had pearcing blue eyes and chocolate colored hair that came just above the bottom of his ears. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of Frisks head. He whispered something that Frisk didn't catch and disappeared back into the darkness of the cave. The sound of shouting grew louder following his leave.

When the gun went off Frisk knew she couldn't stay behind the rocks, the voices would find her. But she had no where to go except back. So Frisk went back, she found a crack in the wall that their small frame fit through with ease. The crack opened into a huge cave that had a opening at the pinnacle of the roof. The caves floor was covered in vines that looked like they hadn't been touched in years. Frisk could see another entice on the other side of the cave. It was probably the way you were suppose to enter.

Frisk began to run toward the other side carful not to trip on any of the vines. They didn't see the hole until it was to late. As they tried to stop they tripped over a vine and went over the edge.

Frisk didn't see the ground but it came to them surprisingly fast. When they landed on the cold black ground they just laid there, felling like they had broken every bone in their body. When Frisk finally had the strength to get up and look around, they did.

They were met with pure blackness, they couldn't even see the hole from which they had fallen from. Luckily they could see themselves so they knew they weren't blind.

Ack!

The noise came from behind Frisk. When they turned they saw to figures that were almost identical fighting.

The one that seemed to be winning stood over their double, boot on pushing down on the others neck, holding a large knife that was slightly tinted red. The other one wore a crown of woven buttercups and was covered in large cuts, most likely caused by the knife in the others hand.

"I was really expecting more," the one on top said as the other fought for air, "But you're just another disappointment." The crowned one had given up trying to push the boot off of them and was now just trying to breath while under it. As they flailed their head came back and they saw Frisk. They managed to get enough air to softly yell one word. "Run".

Frisk couldn't run. They were rooted to the spot. They felt as if something was holding them.

The one with the knife whipped their head up to stare at Frisk, their boot coming off the one with the crowns throat, their mouth growing into a physically impossible smile. They stood up strait and laughed, "This! This is the human that freed the monsters?! Ha! This is nothing but a hollow copy! I bet they don't even remember who they are, much less who you are!" The crowned one slowly sat up, coughing, "Don't hurt them,"

The one with the knife snorted and lunged at Frisk. They gripped Frisks shirt and held their knife to their throat, "I won't. Not until the promise is fulfilled, then they'll be nothing without but dust in the wind." Their eyes sparkled with a strange light as they pressed the knife harder into Frisks skin that she could feel it start to cut in.

The crowned one screamed but it was to late. Their knife slashed Frisks throat splattering blood everywhere.

Frisk woke up clutching their throat and screaming.

A/N: Sorry this took so long! Dream transitions are hard to write :(


End file.
